Klais
Klais was born on Dantooine to a family of farmers who were very close with a Jedi called Amadalia Kuox, who discovered that their first child had a very strong connection to the force, and urged them to give him up to the Jedi order, so he could become a Jedi knight. It wouldn't be that way, though, as a strike force of The Shadow's Hand appeared on the world to kill Amadalia and to steal the child to bring him to the training course under direct tutelage of Obinaya Ismill. Once he reached the Shadow's Hand secret base on Coruscant, he met the rest of the trainees that he would live with for the next 15 years. The only thing they all had in common was that they were born on outer rim planets. All of them were stripped of their identities and were given numbers instead of new names or nicknames, to dehumanize them as much as possible. They were all submitted to physical and psychological training, that would enhance their resistance. From leaving them without food for weeks to being tortured, they had to endure all the tests in order to live, because those who didn't resist, and fell to temptation or gave up, were to be executed by the rest. In one of these tests, instead of giving them food, they were given light sabers. One of the humans killed himself with it, seeing no other way to survive, Klais and the others decided to cut him up and eat him. This would haunt all of them for the rest of their lives. The last test arrived when only Ten and Six (Klais and an unknown human male) were alive, and they were ordered to kill Obinaya, who would arrive during the night. Noticing something off with the test, Klais suspected it to be a trap and, when Obinaya arrived, he quickly used his saber to fake an attack on her, then turn around and kill his last comrade, to show his loyalty. Obinaya was pleased. All of this left him a bit traumatized, making him very shy, secretive and very respectful, though his mind remained sane all along, he never truly healed from the training. Trying to redeem himself, he promised to never follow the path of Obinaya, and then asked her to free him. She oddly accepted and let him leave, planning to lead him to her allies, the Midnight order, where he would find himself a new home. But before all of this could become a reality, he had to complete one last task for her. Killing her insane apprentice, Brusalos the Mad. Brusalos had become powerful enough to overthrow Obinaya, but he was very naive and foolish, trusting Klais and not realizing that he was laying a trap for him. Once again, he had to accompany someone who wanted to kill Obinaya, and he found himself again in the very same situation he was in when he was ending his training. Seeing the situation to be similar, he took a similar approach to it, and told him that he would be the first one to strike, and that he should go from the back, to kill Obinaya while she was distracted. Though when the time came, Brusalos approached Obinaya, and Klais, seeing the situation repeat, went for a thrust to Obinaya's gut, but used his left arm to move her away, thrusting right into Brusalos's gut, killing him quickly. Obinaya clapped, and gave him a datapad with some coordinates, and a small shuttle. He eventually made it to Acheron, and met with Si'alla, Neronae, and other's who took him in and let him join the order, where he would be able to learn directly from Neronae, who became his master for a period of some months, where Klais was able to learn a lot from her. Eventually the civil war began and Klais became separated from the rest of the loyalists. He went back to the Chambers, the dark place where he would face the ghosts of his past. He never specified what he had to face in this dark place, so no one will ever know what scarred him enough to lose his cowardice and fears. He arrived and the first thing he did was join the Honor Guard, to be able to protect her Empress, and her master, Neronae. After all of this ended, he spoke with Neronae about what happened, and after a couple of minutes of talk she understood that he had grown strong enough to become a Lord, and so she named him Lord Klais. Category:Persons Category:Character Category:Human Category:Midnight Order Citizen Category:Sith